


训犬

by pengxufeng4



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 调教play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengxufeng4/pseuds/pengxufeng4
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 17





	训犬

你想买一只狗。  
在这个某一天或许就会毁灭的世界，罪恶数不胜数，而总有些角落是用来藏污纳垢的。而你要做的就是把这操蛋的世界拯救出来，让某些肮脏的欲望继续苟延残喘。  
不过现在，你好像变成了所憎恶的人群中的一员。这个疯狂的想法就这么凭空出现在脑子里，像一根没有由来的的野草，又像是不知道谁突然给你植入的某个信念。  
于是你走进了这个地下拍卖场，你本以为这一程是索然无味的——直到你似乎瞥见了那一抹凌乱的金色，并且被推到聚光灯下时，你呼吸一滞，因为没人比你更熟悉了。  
他曾打趣说，你永远都想不到你们的相遇是怎样的场面。那时候你们正躺在奥斯陆总统套房的大床上，结束了一场酣畅淋漓的“奋战”。你随口说了几个，他笑着摇摇头，你不以为然，还以为他被过度炽热的情欲烧坏了脑子。  
而此时此刻，你发现他说的是对的。因为你的确想不到，你们的初遇竟是这样。  
主持人并不想要努力把他买出去，像是面对什么廉价的打折货，会降低了卖家的格调。他胡乱地翻了翻手稿，大概的意思是，这是一只不听话的狗，很凶，怎么训都训不熟，总要时刻戴着嘴笼，这会让饲主失去相当一部分乐趣。你没有在听台上聒噪的声音，目光直直地钉在他身上。他没来得及告诉你他的过去，但现在你能够从那些遍布在白皙的肌肤上深浅不一的淤青和红痕得知他的一部分。  
你留意到身边的窃窃私语，欲望在阴影之中肆无忌惮地暴露出来。恶俗的笑声和一些变态的词语恰到好处地钻进了你的耳朵里，这神奇的鸡尾酒会效应。你突然听到一阵痛苦的呜咽，他正痛苦的蜷缩在笼子里，被缚在身后的双手无力扯下脖颈上正折磨着他的电击项圈，因为主持人并不喜欢他露出那副不受训的眼神。  
没什么好想的了。众席之中你举起了牌子，喊出了一个让人无法反驳的价钱。

你在后台的交货室见到了你买下的宠物。一旁的主持人高兴坏了，他没想到这只能卖出那么多钱。他一个劲地夸你是个好眼光又慷慨大方的客人。  
你注视着被锁在笼中的他，他的眼中看到了未磨去的棱角，凶狠，愤怒，但这些只是包裹着恐惧和绝望的表象，内心深处，你知道他多么渴望安全感。他是野外仍未被驯养的狼犬，被人抓进笼子里，以错误而粗鲁的方式驯养着，实在是暴殄天物。他有着优良的基因和资质，在未来能够成为一只温顺勇敢的牧羊犬——你已经见到了那一天，而现在你要做的，就是完成这个过程，这么一想竟令人有些期待。  
“不过先生，我必须要提醒您，这是一只非常麻烦的宠物，我们的医护和饲养员都被他咬伤过，如果您担心的话 ，我们可以对他的牙齿做一些……”  
“不需要。”  
“大部分时候我都不建议您解开他的镣铐，总是关在笼子里会很无趣，如果您不喜欢的话我们也可以对他的手脚……”  
“不需要。”你看着他修长四肢上的累累伤痕，语气中已经夹杂着一丝恼怒了。  
主持人松了一口气，仿佛他终于解决了一只收容所里怎么也卖不掉的疯狗，遭到了无数的投诉之后只能发愁怎么在不被动物保护协会的疯子们围攻的情况下，不动声色地安乐死。于是他告诉你一些接手之后的使用指南，并再一次提醒你，造成的任何财物及人身损伤将概不负责。  
“他叫什么名字？”  
你问了一个早已心知肚明的问题，主持人愣了一下，毕竟宠物的名字不都是主人起的吗。你向他索取个人资料，可这种并不被大部分饲主在意的事显然埋在了重重的资料夹里。你有点不耐烦地从主持人的手里拽过平板，输入了“尼尔”这四个字母——糟糕的贫民社区，暴力的家庭环境，欠下赌债的父亲，绝望自尽的母亲，以及凭着物理资质好不容易以全额奖学金补贴了学费，结果开学没多久就在某个漆黑小巷里被绑架，一觉醒来才发现自己被拿去抵债了。你终于得偿所愿地知道了他的故事，一部分，听上去可真是悲惨。  
你确信这就是你要找的尼尔，此时此刻的他还只是一条无助而不得不用利齿来自卫的大型犬，在地下拍卖场里被调教，折磨，转手。是时候把他从笼子里放出来了。  
“你们给过他什么样的训诫？”  
主持人耸耸肩，无论是一个人，几个人，一群人，在训诫室，舞台，浴室，厕所，用上所有的工具，所有的方法，都没管教好。很多买主在验货的时候马上就遭到攻击，不是被咬了手指就是被挠破了脸——好在定金不退，不然这拍卖场都要亏死了。这一来二去，他就变成了再没人想买的廉价滞销货。  
“其实我们还有很多别的宠物，什么类型的都有！这种烈性犬的确不适合豢养……”  
“其实，我是一个兽医，我‘乐于’救治并且对这些难以驯养的宠物进行‘再教育’。这样的类型我不是第一次见了。”  
你的描述露骨得话里有话，主持人一下子就懂了，什么样的客人他都见过，你只是玩法特别的那一种。他故意跟你一起笑得意味深长，却没发现深埋之下的杀意。然后在他转头去准备别的手续时，你用手机向艾弗斯发送了一条讯息——这个新招募的，正义感满满的骑兵队小队长总是对爆炸有很浓烈的兴趣，并且对这种肮脏的地方深恶痛绝。  
你已经买到了你想要的，这间宠物店也完成了它存在的意义。

不出意外的，你在卧室里看到了一件披挂着黑色丝绒的立方体，和卧室中暖黄的灯光与颇简约的装潢有些格格不入。  
地下拍卖场的送货上门还是体贴而人性化的，你这么想着，来到落地窗前望着窗外深沉的夜色，远处细细长长一条的公路上出现了爆炸的火光，映在你的眼中，一切都在你的意料之内。  
你很难描述清楚心中的迫不及待，尼尔曾经是与你的合作伙伴，你的恋人，生命中短暂又刻骨铭心的过客，你多么期待与他的下一次初次见面。  
你掀开不透光的遮布，久违的光线刺痛了尼尔长时间在黑暗中的眼睛，他不适地皱起眉，依旧蜷缩在笼子的角落里，想把脑袋埋在膝盖与胸膛之间。他注意到了你的存在，未着存缕的身躯完全暴露在你的注视之下，这让他感到不安，但他迅速用戒备将这种软弱的情感包裹起来，被红绳交叠缚在身后的双手紧紧握成拳，并用充满敌意的目光地瞪着你。  
你的视线一点点扫过这块白皙画布上的痕迹，它们不是你留下的，曾经你觉得是一种情趣，现在你只觉得碍眼。  
你要怎么面对他呢？老练的特工，重逢的旧爱，还是一只瑟瑟发抖的小狗？在现在的时间节点，你有无数种对待尼尔的可能性，而每一种都令你期待万分，并且现在最刺激的一种就摆在眼前。  
“听着，我不是那种‘主人’，对你所经历过的那些事，我没有兴趣。”你很想把他放出来搂在怀里揉一揉那头灿烂的金发，但随即你意识到，现在的尼尔并非那个你曾认识的温顺体贴的金毛犬，此刻的他还未被驯化，对于一只长期遭受虐待的动物而言，突然转变生活环境可能会引起一些应激反应。  
萨托多年前在晚宴上说的一番话在那之后似乎打开了你的心底某种特殊癖好的开关，你拉开玻璃柜，从里面选出了一根其实并不那么疼的鞭子。  
“想出来还是继续留在里面，你自己决定。”你晃了晃左手的鞭子和右手的钥匙，然后坐在床边等待回应。你知道尼尔也在观察你，犬类有着超乎常人的敏锐直觉，他能够从你的一举一动中判断出敌意还是善意。就这样你耐心地等待了他许久，房间里安静得只剩下指针走动的滴答声，直到他将视线从你身上移开，像是动物失去了对一个物体的关注那样，又靠在铁笼的一侧。  
他不信任你，你需要先表达一些信任。于是你走上前，而就在你的鞋底踩上地毯的那一刻，你看到他猛地抖了一下身子，透过额前垂下的几缕金发你将他惊惧而恐慌的眼神看的真真切切。你还没做完一个动作，他就已经做出了反应，或许这一点能告诉你他曾遭受过怎样的对待。  
不过他猜错了，你没做什么出格的事，只是蹲下身解开铁笼上的锁。打开笼门，尼尔疑惑地望着你。“我说了，我不是你想的那种人。”你把钥匙收回口袋里，它不只是能打开这一个锁——那个嘴笼，很遗憾，你暂时还不能解开，正如主持人所说的，你欣赏到了某种“美景”，却缺少了某种“乐趣”。  
你以一种极为轻柔而沉稳的语气说了些的话安抚他，并试探性地伸出手想要摸摸他的金发和肌肤，可仅仅在你把手指伸过去的那一刻，他整个身子都恨不得要嵌进角落里，他在尽一切努力来躲开你，仿佛带着温度的指尖如同即将落下的烙铁——不行，现在还摸不了。不过你有的是耐心，和时间打交道，最需要的就是这一点。  
不过你敏锐地捕捉到了他颤抖时除了恐惧之外的另一些东西。他很疼，有什么东西在折磨着他的身体。有一阵微弱的嗡嗡声，你很快猜到了是什么东西，你当然不会允许它留在里面。  
“我得帮你拿出来，你这样会受伤的。”  
但尼尔不这么想，对他而言，任何靠近他的人都是会带来伤害的，你现在知道了他为什么必须得套着嘴笼子的缘故，因为他真的做出了一个像是要扑上来撕咬的动作，只不过因为束缚，他无法对你造成任何实质性伤害，但却能实实在在地证明这是一条生人勿进的恶犬。  
他的一再抗拒让你有些沉不住气了。“听着，我说了我不会伤害你，但如果你非要这么不配合，那么我不介意给你一些教训。”你用黑色的皮质鞭柄横在他的脖颈前，摁着肩膀将他抵在栏杆上。“我说了，听话，我就放你出来。这是指令，别让我重复第二遍。”  
你的话似乎有某种神奇的力量，让他暂时不再挣扎，他注视着你的双眼，似乎陷了进去——或许他并未在里面看到什么险恶的阴谋与疯狂的欲望。颈间的项圈扣着一条锁链，末端是一只皮环，非常人性化的牵引绳。你想起在奥斯陆与他欢爱的每个夜晚，他的脖子上，藏在衣襟之下的项圈一样的皮质颈饰，还挂着一个铭牌——你问他这到底是什么恶趣味，他笑了笑，用一种欲言又止的目光望着你。原来这所谓恶趣味竟然源自这里。  
于是你解开了手腕上的绳子，浸过油的麻绳只会在手腕上留下漂亮的玫瑰红色，你握着这脆弱地，刚刚被释放开的骨节，在手心里轻轻揉捏把玩，试着缓解长时间束缚的酸麻和胀痛，而他就这么由着你来。  
他安静的时候的确很温顺，就像他在曾经陪在你身边的每一刻，这的确是尼尔，即便是这样的开端。  
或许是你友善的行为赢得了他的好感，当你握住牵引绳时没有用多大的力，他就轻易跟着你从笼子里爬了出来。暖黄的灯光为他的身体本就完美的线条打上了一层不必要的滤镜，对你而言，无论尼尔在什么样的环境里都是最亮眼的。你让他伏在床上，用两个枕头垫高了臀部，然后戴上橡胶手套，倒了些润滑剂在手心——刚刚建立起一点信任的宠物还不能太过亲密地肌肤相接。  
其实你在手指扣上肛塞露在外面的环扣时，下身就已经起反应了。冷静点，你会吓到他的。你这么想，然后稍稍往外拽，他立刻抿紧了唇。这肛塞和普通的还不一样，是一串珠子，越在里边的越大，直到他终于忍不住用手紧紧攥着床单时，最后扯出来的部分已经带着一点点嫩红的软肉外翻，在里面才是那颗嗡鸣的跳蛋，混着粘滑的肠液和润滑剂躺在你的手里时你才发现，这上面还带着刺，像颗海参似的，还有些电流从刺的顶端而来，隔着薄薄的橡胶刺激着你的手心，一时微弱又一时阵痛。  
你望着眼前的尼尔，他正趴在床上，深蓝色的床单已经被洞口濡湿了一小块，双腿不由自主地磨蹭着，他总是时刻被填满，突然一下子抽空了竟有些不适应。你赶紧止住了脑中一些疯狂的想法，赶紧把他的身子翻了个身，正对着自己。他被你突如其来的举动吓了一跳，身体最私密的部位完完全全地暴露在一个陌生人面前并不是一件舒服的事，在他妄图起身之前，你更快地用鞭子顶端扁平的拍板抵在他的胸口上，打了两下。现在，无论是你脸上的表情，所用的力道还是这个动作本身的含义，都在向他传递出一个信息——你认为自己表达的足够清楚了。  
如你所期待的那样，他乖乖地躺了回去，双手垂在身体的两侧，却又随时做好了攥紧的准备。当你握住那根硬挺而有些发红的阴茎时，甚至只是指尖轻轻蹭过了铃口，他已经弓起了浑身发颤的身子。你还什么都没做，你们就都硬得不行了。  
但你再一次为自己的意志力所折服，你不断告诉自己，以后操他的机会多得是，现在得先把路给铺平了。你小心翼翼地拨开铃口，一点点取出尿道棒，在这过程中你不再感到他是一只烈性犬，甚至可怜得毫无还手之力——他是那么可怜，而越是可怜就越会遭到人们的虐待。最后，他成功地用白色的粘液弄脏了你的手，脸上哭得一塌糊涂，再也没了那股凶狠劲，只是一个劲呜咽个不停。  
你当着他的面把这些折磨人的小玩具丢进壁炉里，这个举动是为了让他安心，不代表你的柜子里没有比这些更齐全更过火的玩意。  
这一次你再抚上头顶柔软的金色毛发时，尼尔没有再躲开了，他被你轻轻揽入怀中，额头上落下你一个又一个的轻吻，不断啜泣着。  
至少在第一个晚上，你成功的驯服了他，暂时的。

End（写作end，其实tbc）


End file.
